


Noite de Cinema

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Sam e Janet, assistindo um filme juntas em casa.





	Noite de Cinema

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Movie Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183685) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> cerulean-beekeeper pediu "Sam/Janet cuddly night watching a movie at home"

Sam fez a pipoca, enquanto Janet foi pegar alguns travesseiros e um cobertor. Não era com frequência que tinham uma oportunidade assim, com seus dias de folga tão raramente coincidindo. Então, quando Cassie implorou para dormir na casa de uma amiga na noite anterior a um desses raros dias de folga mútuos—o primeiro em meses, na verdade—até chegando ao ponto de insistir que a mãe da sua amiga podia pegar as duas da escola, era como se o destino estivesse sorrindo para elas.

Ou isso, ou simplesmente elas tinham uma filha particularmente observadora que percebeu a necessidade de suas mães passarem mais tempo juntas. De qualquer forma, não era uma oportunidade que iriam desperdiçar.

O plano original era ir no cinema e então para jantar naquele restaurante novo que elas queriam ir faz alguns meses, mas Sam perdeu a noção do tempo trabalhando em um patch para o sistema de discagem, e Janet teve que acompanhar o tratamento de um dos pacientes dela, então quando conseguiram deixar o SGC, era tarde demais para pegar a última sessão, e ambas estavam cansadas demais para sair para jantar.

Isso não era um problema, a melhor parte sobre uma relação entre duas pessoas comprometidas com seu trabalho era que ambas sabiam que não deveriam ficar desapontadas com esse tipo de coisa, e se tornaram especialistas em lidar com planos de encontros falhos.

Então, ‘cinema e um restaurante’ se transformou em ‘alugar um filme e pedir comida pela tele-entrega’. Melhor ainda, toda a diversão, com privacidade extra.

Elas escolheram um filme de ficção científica genérico, alguma coisa com aliens e naves espaciais que faziam barulho no vácuo do espaço. Sam alegava que esses erros a irritavam, mas na verdade ela os adorava, ou melhor, ela adorava zombar dos filmes por causa deles. Janet basicamente reclamava da completa falta de protocolos médicos apropriados, mas ela era mais tolerante com filmes de ficção científica do que com dramas médicos.

A princípio, ambas estavam sentadas no sofá, partilhando um cobertor e tentando partilhar um puff, o que na verdade significava que os pés de Janet mal o alcançavam, enquanto os de Sam ficavam balançando do outro lado. Contudo, não demorou muito para se moverem, se espalhando no sofá, Sam deitada com sua cabeça no braço do sofá, suas pernas abertas para dar espaço para Janet, uma perna caída do lado do sofá, enquanto Janet estava deitada quase que sobre ela, sua cabeça descansando no peito de Sam.

A verdade era, ambas estavam cansadas demais, e o filme não era interessante o bastante para as manter engajadas, mas essa não era a questão. Elas estavam juntas, e só isso importava.

Ambas estavam dormindo quando os créditos começaram a rodar.


End file.
